


Offering

by Hieiko



Series: All We've Ever Done is Dance [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BtVS Season 6. Buffy realizes she doesn't have a gift for Spike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offering

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bloodshedbaby for the holidays. :)

Christmas Eve meant dinner party at Casa Summers.

Spike hadn't been invited.

Still, Buffy expected that he would still have found some lame reason to come over, but he hadn't. Only two packages left at the back door suggested that he'd even been near the house at all.

And Buffy realized she had nothing to give him. Unless... but that was very wrong, especially for a Slayer.

Did it really matter, though?

So that night, as she sought pleasure in Spike's arms, she offered him the unmarked side of her throat.

He didn't accept, but showing that she trusted him was the best gift of all.


End file.
